


You Better Watch Out

by totally4ryo



Series: Holidays In New York [4]
Category: FAKE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes Place after “A Miracle In New York”.  Dee and Ryo return from the orphanage for some Christmas Eve fun.  Ryo discovers Dee is in an odd mood and helps his partner sort through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Better Watch Out

Title: You Better Watch Out  
Rating: NC-17  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee  
Characters: Mother Lane, Bikky, Jess Latener (mentioned)  
Warnings: Explicit sex, male/male  
Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. We have Sanami Matoh for giving us Dee, Ryo and the rest of the 27th precinct characters.  
Summary: Takes Place after “A Miracle In New York”. Dee and Ryo return from the orphanage for some Christmas Eve fun. Ryo discovers Dee is in an odd mood and helps his partner sort through it.

It was very late by the time they entered Ryo’s apartment. Or very early, depending on how one looked at it. Dee was glad they had taken the day off and slept in late. It had been a lazy day until they headed off to the orphanage, where they had dinner and started to prepare for the children’s surprise. Most of their rushing around was after the younger ones went to bed.

It was the first year Dee donned a Santa suit, but it had been a wonderful feeling seeing the joy in the innocent eyes before him, he decided it would be a yearly tradition. He remembered a few years when Jess had played Santa. Young Dee at the time did not realize it was the man he thought of as his father. Only later, when as a teen, Jess played Santa after a lapse of several years. The teenage Dee was recruited to help Santa. He found out that year who his childhood Santa was. Somehow knowing it was Jess who cared enough to make them smile, only maintained the magic that surrounded the memories Dee had of those Christmases when he was a small boy.

That was the last Christmas Dee had spent with Jess.

…The weekend after Thanksgiving, Mother had pulled the Santa suit out of an old trunk now sitting at the foot of her bed in the new building, but had been kept in the attic in the building Dee had grown up in. It contained Mother’s most prized possessions, including to Dee’s amazement, his first pair of shoes, his Christening outfit and other items throughout his infancy and childhood. She also had kept some of Jess’ belongings that she had collected through the years, along with the possessions Dee felt she should hold onto. There were other trunks with other memories from other children under her guidance, and in her office were reminders of all the children she had raised. In the sanctity of her private bedroom, she dared to proudly display her favoritism.

The Santa suit had been the very same one Jess had used. Mother gladly fitted Dee for it, and made the alterations for it to fit Dee better, and added some new embellishments to make it Dee’s suit now. She had made that suit, she explained, when Dee was only 3 years old. As she went about her tasks of fitting the suit, she talked on about how 3 year old Dee had hung by her side, watching with big curious jade eyes, and how he had wanted to help.

Ryo stood to the side, holding a pin cushion for Mother’s easy reach, looking highly amused at hearing about a 3 year old Dee who tried to help Mother sew a hook on the Santa suit. He was also as amused to see the more Mother talked, losing herself in memories of a very young Dee, the Dee currently in that red suit was turning close to the same color.

Ryo was also giving Dee those looks over Mother’s head, the looks that told Dee that Ryo’s thoughts were far from innocent. After they left the orphanage, they stopped at Dee’s apartment for a few hours, knowing Bikky was home at Ryo’s. Ryo always found when Dee would get utterly flustered and embarrassed endearing, charming, and it turned him on. Dee walked into Ryo’s apartment later that evening with a huge smile on his face. Ryo was looking pretty pleased himself…

During the fitting, Dee had found it slightly unsettling that Ryo was having too much fun working with Mother on a way to pad Dee to give the full Santa effect. When Dee wasn’t blushing from Mother’s running commentary on a younger Dee, Ryo had looked at him with a hunger that returned earlier that evening on Christmas Eve. During the rare moments during their hectic evening when they were alone, the look would return, practically undressing Dee of his Santa suit with his eyes. Ryo looked at Dee like that all the way home. Dee was glad they had decided to take a cab home, to avoid some drunk idiot or another on the subway deciding he wanted to pick a fight with Santa and his elf.

Once inside Ryo’s apartment, Dee decided that he wanted to take a shower, slip into something comfortable and then a quick gift exchange, along with exchanging some love before snuggling down to sleep in Ryo’s bed until they were most certainly to be awakened the next morning by Bikky pounding on the bedroom door, wanting to open his gifts. He was expecting Ryo to be just as anxious to finally get out of the red tunic and tight green pants.

Both him and Ryo had set the hats to their costumes on the table when they entered.

“I won’t take long,” he said to Ryo, starting to head out of the kitchen for the bedroom to get a change of clothes.

“Dee, wait,” Ryo called out as he locked the front door.

Dee stopped and looked back to Ryo. “What?”

Ryo walked up to him, taking off his coat and setting it on a chair by the table. Standing before him, Ryo reached out to pull Dee’s head down for a kiss. He pulled back in surprise when the beard got in his way.

Dee laughed and gently removed the beard. “This better?” he asked.

“Let me see. Come here.”

Dee smiled. “Gladly.”

They shared a long, passionate kiss. Ryo’s hands roamed along the plush material of the Santa coat, while Dee’s hand glided along Ryo’s back, the material of the Elf tunic made of a thinner material.

They pulled back with a gasp, their eyes meeting as they shared a loving smile.

Ryo’s fingers slide along the front of the Santa coat, stopping at one of the middle hooks. It was not as firmly sewn into place as the other hooks. He smiled tenderly, his mind trying to envision a 3-year old Dee in Mother’s lap as she guided the young child’s hand in hers to sew the hook on.

“What are you thinking about?” Dee asked quietly, looking amused.

“You. You’re incredible. You know what?”

“Yeah well, you can keep telling me that,” Dee remarked.

Dee moved his head so they could kiss again.

“Let’s get out of the kitchen, Dee,” Ryo suggested. He turned Dee around and with his palm flat on Dee’s back, he gave a gently shove.

Ryo originally had been planning some fun of a different nature, something a little rough. By the time they entered the apartment, he had changed his mind. While Dee was obviously in the mood to share love, as usual, there was something about Dee as the night went on that warned Ryo ‘tough love’ was the last thing Dee needed. Ryo studied Dee, realizing his partner’s usually hidden vulnerability was close to the surface that night, despite the dark haired man’s attempt to keep it buried.

Dee took the hint and went into the living room, Ryo right behind him. In the middle of the living room, with only the lights from the Christmas tree twinkling, Ryo turned Dee around to kiss him again. The kiss was more fiery than the previous ones. It only he could lose the costume, Dee thought, he could enjoy it more.

As if reading Dee’s mind, his mouth against Dee’s, Ryo softly asked, “Let me help you out of that suit,”

“Only if I can help you out of yours,” Dee replied with a grin, glad to know they were on the same wavelength.

“Of course,” Ryo replied.

Dee found himself in Ryo’s arms again for another kiss of building passion. Ryo moved his arms so his hands could go between them, first unbuckling the wide black belt, then slowly opening the hooks of the coat. Dee wished Ryo would move faster. He could hardly say their bodies were pressed together. Not with that padding between them. He wanted to feel his body against Ryo’s. He could not feel Ryo’s hands, except for the movements of the coat indicating the coat was being opened.

Ryo broke the kiss so he could remove the heavy coat. He tossed it toward the couch as he nuzzled Dee’s neck.

Dee shivered and made a move to put his arms around Ryo. Ryo pulled away, pressing a hand firmly on the padding. “Time to lose some weight, Santa,” he murmured. He pulled the white long sleeved pullover that was twice Dee’s size out from the waistband of the red pants. Slipping his hands into the shirt, he moved them to the back, where he undid the wide elastic belt that held the padding in place. Then moving back just a little more, he lifted the shirt and pulled away the padding.

Dee let out a sigh of relief.

Ryo laughed as he tossed belt and padding toward the couch. He grabbed the bottom of the now loose baggy white shirt and pulled it up above his head. Dee was quick on the uptake, raising his arms so the shirt could be removed.

“Better?” Ryo asked, his hand now caressing Dee’s smooth hard chest, then down over his well defined abs.

“Yeah,” Dee sighed from Ryo’s touch.

“How about you? You want out of that thing?” Dee had his hands on the lacings of Ryo’s tunic.

“It’s more silly than uncomfortable, unlike that bulky costume of yours.” Ryo looked at Dee and giggled.

“What?”

He felt a tugging at his waist. Looking down, he noticed that the red plush pants were gathered in Ryo’s fist.

“I wonder what would happen if I just let go?” Ryo remarked playfully.

“Gee, I don’t know. Why don’t we see?” Dee replied amused.

“Whatcha got under there, Santa?” Ryo asked.

Dee leered at Ryo, his piercing green eyes smothering with passion. “A special gift, only for naughty elves.”

“Oh really? And how many naughty elves do you know?”

“Just one. But he’s enough for me,” Dee replied.

“Too much to handle, huh?”

“Never too much,” Dee remarked. “But when he gets naughty, I’d prefer if he handles me.”

Ryo’s dark eyes looked up into Dee’s. “Oh would you now?”

Dee nodded, giving Ryo a small smile. “Does the naughty elf want to open his gift?”

“Though you wanted to shower?”

“Yeah. And? I need someone to wash my back.”

Ryo turned them around so his back was to the hallway door, still holding onto Dee’s pants. He started to walk backward toward the door, Dee easily keeping step with him.

Dee could not help grin as he watched Ryo’s face, see the promises of delight dancing in his eyes, in the way he smiled at Dee. Dee had to reach around Ryo to open the door. He stole a kiss in the action, before Ryo kicked the door open with his foot. He continued to walk backward until they got to the bathroom door. Dee repeated his action of opening the door and kissing Ryo, while Ryo kicked that door open too.

Dee reached for the light and turned it on as they fell into another deep kiss. When Ryo pulled away, he glanced down at his hand. “Time to unwrap my gift,” he said playfully.

“Go for it, baby. It’s all yours.”

Ryo removed his hand and the pants fell to hang low on Dee’s hips, his briefs showing above them. “Spread your legs a little,” Ryo insisted.

Dee laughed and followed Ryo’s instructions. The pants fell further down on his hips. Ryo got on his knees and tugged the pants the rest of the way down, then lifted first one foot, then another, as Dee placed a hand on his shoulder to balance himself.

Ryo then pressed his face into the bulge trapped in the briefs, his mouth moving along the fabric, tongue pressing and poking.

Dee now had both hands on Ryo’s shoulders for support, fingers digging in. He closed his eyes, letting out a soft, long moan.

Ryo moved his head so he could peel the briefs off his partner, and removed the briefs in the same manner as the pants, but they did not slide down as easily. Once removed, Ryo placed his arms around Dee’s hips, hands on his partner’s firm ass to pull him forward. He swept his tongue up along the generous length before him, then swirled it around from top to bottom as if he was striping a candy cane.

Dee’s knees shook and he thought he was going to fall for a moment until he realized Ryo’s arms was holding him in place. It seemed that Dee’s naughty elf decided to have a candy cane, or so it seemed as Ryo’s tongue continued to lick in enticing patterns up and down Dee’s cock. He had been ignoring the head, so when Ryo’s tongue finally laved around the ridge then up along the slit, Dee shuddered and gasped. His cock throbbed.

Ryo chuckled. “Damn I thought you were going to come just then.”

“I thought so too,” Dee replied, almost breathless. “Don’t stop now. Finish me.”

“If you wish.” He lifted his head to look up at Dee. “But you know what that definitely means.”

“I know. That’s why you’re gonna finish me off right now.”

“Well then… oh, look. You made a mess anyway,” Ryo chuckled. “Let me clean this for you.” His tongue lapped up the pre-cum that seemed to ooze from Dee’s weeping slit.

Dee let out a groan as he tightened his fingers on Ryo’s shoulders, glad that his chestnut haired partner was still wearing his tunic. Otherwise he might have left some pretty nasty bruises on Ryo’s smooth pale shoulders. He was certain there still would be some marks, but nothing more than what they were both used to.

Ryo did not seem to notice as he concentrated on the feast before him. He was not in too much of a hurry to finish Dee off, alternating between licking and sucking, but had not taken Dee fully into his mouth yet. His mouth moved from the now angry throbbing cock down to his balls, his velvet tongue making them twitch.

Dee was not sure how much longer his legs were going to give him some kind of support. If not for Ryo’s hold around his waist, he would have slid to the tiles by them. When Ryo’s mouth took in more than just the head, finally engulfing Dee’s length, Dee bit back a cry. When the head of his cock was in the back of Ryo’s mouth, his partner swallowed, then his tongue started to move. He slide it out, and repeated the action. Each time Dee’s whimpers and moans raised a little in pitch until he found himself gasping loudly. Ryo’s skilled mouth bought Dee closer and closer to the edge.

Ryo had not always been so confident in what he could do with his mouth other than kiss. At the beginning of their relationship, the first few attempts Ryo had made in giving Dee head could be termed near disasters. Despite Dee’s assurances for Ryo to try again, it would be quite a length of time before Ryo would try it again. Then suddenly Dee noticed that not only did Ryo finally get the hang of taking him in his mouth and pleasuring him, but he found himself swearing that no one gave head better than Ryo. He doubted even he could match Ryo’s skill, though whenever Dee would go down on him, Ryo always made Dee feel as if he did. Dee’s curiosity finally got the best of him, and he asked Ryo just who’s cock was he practicing on. He was teasing his then still shy, blushing partner. Ryo had blushed, but then he showed Dee whose indeed. Dee was shocked at first, then laughed. Then what was at first a learning aid for Ryo, the dildo had become their first sex toy.

When Ryo finally allowed Dee to come, Dee found himself unable to hold back his cries as he came. Ryo’s swallowing and sucking prolonged the shuddering orgasm even after the last drop of cum had been squeezed out of him. He fell over, feeling Ryo moving to his feet, arms still around him and pulling him to lean against Ryo’s slightly shorter frame. Dee dropped his head on Ryo’s shoulder, feeling strong fingers massage his back.

Ryo was a little less than 3 inches shorter, his build just a little more compact than Dee’s, but had just as much strength as Dee. Times like this, when Ryo held Dee in his arms, when Ryo was the dominant one, it was easy for Dee to forget the slight differences.

Ryo moved them so Dee could sit on the toilet. Ryo gave him a lazy, playful kiss, then grinned at him. “You rest up while I get the shower going.”

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to stand for the rest of the night,” Dee groaned. “God damn, Ryo. Do you have some secret desire to do me while I’m out cold or something?”

Ryo turned from the shower to look back at Dee. “Of course not.” He sounded horrified at the suggestion. “Now why would you think something like that?”

Dee shrugged and gave Ryo a rueful, silly grin. “Then if you’re going to get me off before you get on top of me, try not to be so good that I practically pass out. I swear I’m going to one of these days.”

Ryo laughed, seeing the compliment for what it was. “Well, if you prefer for me to get worse….” He glanced back over his shoulder.

Dee shook his head, then laughed. “No. Guess I’m going to have to deal with it then.”

“Shower’s ready, Dee. Are you up to standing yet?”

Dee groaned and leaned back against the tank of the toilet. “Oh crap. I just realized what that means.”

“We don’t have to in the shower, if that’s what you mean. I don’t think you’ll be able to either and I don’t need you cracking your head open.”

“But,” Dee protested, his eyes going to the bulge in the tight green pants. It was obvious that Ryo was very aroused and hard.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. It’ll still be there after we shower,” Ryo remarked. He moved to stand before Dee. “Would you like to take off my elf clothes? Or should I do it myself?”

“You having to take off your clothes by yourself is always a waste of a good time,” Dee said. “Unless, you’re giving me a show while you’re doing it.”

“The water will be ice cold by the time I give you one of those. Unless….” Ryo leaned down and hauled Dee to his feet, one arm around Dee’s waist, holding him close. He nuzzled Dee’s shoulder before moving to position Dee to get into the tub. “Tell you what. You get under the water and I’ll see what I can do for you out here.”

Dee’s eyes went wide, then upon realizing he was able to support his own weight again, he quickly went from Ryo’s arms into the tub, standing under the warm spray of water. His eyes went to Ryo.

Slowly, Ryo unlaced the tunic before removing the thin leather strip. He placed it on the door knob and looked back at Dee with a smirk. The tunic was removed carefully, on arm at a time before allowing it to drop onto the tiles of the bathroom floor.

Dee found himself leaning against the wall, bar of soap in his hands, starting to lather it up, his eyes glued to his lover.

Next Ryo undid the lacings of his pants. He had to wiggle a little to pull them down, but then using the grace of an erotic dancer, he turned as the pants went past his hips and he bent over to bring them to his ankles.

The bar of soap nearly slipped from Dee’s hands. Dee let out a sigh of pleasure.

Ryo removed his pants from around his ankles. Slowly he stood up and turned. His skin was flushed, his face had his come hither look and his dark beautiful eyes were smoldering with passion. His cock bobbed before him, heavy balls swinging. One of his hands moved to touch himself.

“No!” Dee cried out. “Don’t!”

Ryo raised an eyebrow in question.

Dee held out his right hand, index finger straight out. He crooked the finger. “C’mere. Let me.”

Ryo smiled and took a step toward the tub. Once he was within the tub, Dee reached up to close the shower curtains, then wrapped his fingers around Ryo’s cock, slowly stroking it as he bought their mouths together for a long, deep passionate kiss.

Ryo was breathing heavy as they kissed, and was panting when they broke apart for air.

“You’re in a horny mood tonight,” Dee observed in a silky tone, running a finger from the hand that had been stroking Ryo’s cock up along his chest.

Ryo placed his hands on the side of Dee’s head and pulled it down slightly to kiss him. “If I am, it’s all your fault. You’re beautiful, Dee.” He kissed him again. “Outside and in. You have a beautiful heart and soul. And I can’t help it. Watching you tonight, I fell in love with you all over again.”

“And you want to show me how much?” Dee asked softly, his lips against Ryo’s, then they kissed again.

“Yes,” Ryo sighed, before fully claiming Dee’s mouth with his tongue.

Dee pulled back from sharing domination of the kiss, allowing Ryo to have his way in the kiss, while Dee felt his body hum with pleasure and love for the man who was pressing closer until he found his back against the wall.

To Dee’s surprise, when they broke the kiss, Ryo retrieved the soap bar Dee had lost at some point while they were kissing and grabbed a wash rag. He gently started to soap Dee up, leaving no part of his body untouched. There was something sensual, yet comforting in the way Ryo worked his magic. Dee found himself giving over to the sensations, realizing he needed the comfort, the need to feel so wonderfully loved.

Ryo moved him so the now cooling water would rinse him off, as he quickly soaped himself up to get cleaned. It was not long before Ryo turned off the water and guided Dee out of the tub, grabbed a thick, fluffy towel to wrap around Dee, before grabbing one for himself. Quickly wrapping the towel around his waist, Ryo proceeded to rub Dee down, drying him with yet more comforting love.

“Presents first?” Ryo asked, lips against his ear. “Or bedroom?”

“Bedroom,” Dee replied, then sighed as Ryo licked his ear before nuzzling his neck.

‘How does he do it?’ Dee wondered. Dee was not even sure himself, but now knew he desperately needed what Ryo was giving him. Without thinking, he opened himself to the vulnerability he unconsciously had been keeping locked away all that day, ignoring it while spreading cheer and happiness to the children.

It had been easy to ignore during the time he played Santa for the children, because Dee found much happiness in seeing the happy glow of the children he cared for, and would do anything to make them smile. They were his siblings, his younger brothers and sisters that he looked out for and protected. He would find time to play games with them, and be firm when needed. That night he had been reminded of the pure innocent joy that was the magic of the season. The lesson Jess had taught him as a young child when he had come into the orphanage for the first time as Santa when Dee was 3. The joy Jess had spread that year and several years after.

He realized it was hard to maintain that joy as he once again held the infant who had just lost its mother that morning. For all Dee knew, she was the infant’s only parent. His need to protect and nurture swelled when holding the infant, surpassing the already strong instincts he had toward the other children he saw as his siblings.

He had to wonder if that was how Jess felt the first time he held Dee as a baby in his arms after finding him abandoned in an alley. If that feeling was the reason why Jess returned every day to see Dee, talk to him, take him to the park and ball games. He did fatherly things with Dee, many things he did not do with the other children, even if he did spend time with them. Dee was an orphan who knew what it meant to call someone his mother, and his father.

Suddenly Dee knew what Ryo had picked up on and acted upon. His caring, loving partner might not know the reason behind it. Dee had not been sure either. He knew then.

All Dee’s instincts were screaming to put a stop to the selfish act of pleasure he was sharing with his lover, and go back to the orphanage. He wanted to pick up that baby again, to hold him in his arms.

To take him home and never allow that baby boy to know what it meant to not have a parent. Or knowing Ryo, that would be parents. Just as they shared the responsibility of Bikky, even if Bikky lived with Ryo. His paternal instincts had long surfaced the first time he acknowledged Bikky was someone to look after, protect, steer on the right course. When his feelings for Bikky was no longer as a little brother, but that of a son. Dee did not know when that had happened, but it had.

His paternal instincts were now reaching out toward the baby.

Yet it was not the need to take the baby home and raise it as his own that was wearing down the wall he maintained around his vulnerability. It was a lost, helpless feeling. He was a little boy again, his face pressed against the window in the orphanage and watching his father walk away from the building to go to his home. He would stay like that long after Jess had gone from his sight, until Penguin would come over to him and with her loving smile and warm voice would take Dee into the kitchen for a snack. Or sit in her favorite chair with him safely on her lap, talking to him, while stroking his hair in a comforting manner, or reading one of his favorite books to him.

He had always wanted to ask, but never had. For one reason, he was afraid he would hurt Mother’s feelings, make her think he did not want to stay with her any longer. He did. He loved Mother. That was why he had always put up such a fuss when potential adopted parents had picked him up and would continue to behave in a manner that would discourage anyone from taking him from the place he called home. Away from his mother.

But he also loved ‘Dad’. Had Jess asked, he probably would have chosen to stay with Mother, but just to have the offer would have been enough. Maybe he could have stayed with Jess on the weekends, rather than to be bought home every night to the orphanage.

He wanted to know why Jess had never offered to take him home and really make Dee his son. As Ryo had done with Bikky, on the first day that the newly orphaned boy had come into thier lives. As Dee had found he shared the same desire. As Dee realized he wanted to do with the infant.

He felt Ryo’s hold on him tighten as he was pressed into the warmth of Ryo’s body. “Easy love,” Ryo murmured tenderly. “Let’s go get comfortable.”

Dee could only nod his head and allow Ryo to guide them into the bedroom. On the bed, he fell into Ryo’s arms, allowed himself to be held and stroked comforting.

“What is it, Dee?” Ryo asked.

Dee shook his head. Lifting it from Ryo’s chest, he looked into his lover’s eyes. “Make love to me, Ryo. Make me feel loved and needed. And cherished. Please.”

“Are you sure? I mean, maybe we should talk….”

“Later. I need you, Ryo,” Dee insisted, placing his lips to Ryo’s, tenderly kissing him.

Ryo responded to the kiss. As the kiss deepened, Dee turned them around so Ryo’s warm body was covering his. Ryo started to nuzzle his neck, then his collarbone. He covered Dee’s face with butterfly kisses as his hands stroked and caressed Dee’s body. His mouth soon followed as Ryo kissed and licked first along one arm, then the other, before going for Dee’s chest, and down to his abs.

His mouth briefly took Dee into his mouth, before planting butterfly kisses on the once again throbbing organ.

Dee reached over to the nightstand and picked up the bottle of lube. He opened it, coating his hands. Smiling sweetly up at Ryo, he held his hands out in offering.

Ryo scooted up so Dee was able to coat Ryo’s throbbing cock with the lube, making sure he drew some cries and moans of pleasure from Ryo. Ryo had picked up the bottle and was now coating his fingers. He slid down along Dee, his mouth kissing Dee’s stomach, hips and thighs while his hand went between Dee’s spread legs. He prodded and teased the puckered bud before inserting one finger. The ring of muscle protested for a moment before Ryo slowly moved his finger deeper in, scraping up long the sensitive gland within.

Dee let out a blissful cry, already adjusting to the finger and needing more. Ryo felt him relax and inserted the second finger, his mouth now nuzzling around the base of Dee’s cock.

Dee sighed, feeling himself sink further into the sheets. It felt so wonderful but he needed more. “You can forget the third finger and just go for it,” he said, licking his lips.

Ryo lifted his head, smiling up at Dee. “Yeah, I’ve noticed. You’re wanting it that badly, huh?”

Dee nodded his head, then shut his eyes, letting out a gasp as a finger stroked against his sweet spot again. “Fuck me, Ryo. Please.”

Ryo moved so he was between Dee’s legs. Dee lifted his legs to wrap around Ryo’s waist. Then he felt the head of his lover’s cock at his entrance. He tried to move to make it go in.

“Easy there. It’ll be in before you know it,” Ryo laughed softly, then pushed the head in. He swore softly as Dee instinctively tightened around him.

Dee groaned, then willed himself to loosen up so Ryo could insert his entire length deep within him. Ryo leaned over so Dee could grasp his shoulders. Ryo lifted Dee’s hips slightly to better angle his strokes.

Dee swore Ryo managed to hit his sweet spot with each stroke, making him see stars, reducing him to murmuring incoherently and crying out in ecstasy. More times than not, it was Dee who was doing the honors to Ryo, yet it was far from rare that Ryo would return the favor. While Dee was trapped in the frenzy of feeling Ryo slide in and out of him, he knew it was indeed returning the favor, and wondering why he did not find himself on this end more often. He held back a laugh as he realized he always had that thought each time it was Ryo who claimed him.

He felt Ryo’s still slick hand on his manhood, stroking and pumping in rhythm to each move within Dee. Dee’s hips automatically fell into it’s own rhythm to complement Ryo’s thrusts, enhancing the pleasure for them both.

He looked up and noticed Ryo leaning over him, sweat beads on his face and chest, breathing heavily. His still damn hair hung in his face. His eyes was closed as he let out another satisfying moan as he plunged deep within Dee again. Dee felt his balls twitch and he nearly came just from the vision of erotic beauty before him.

Normally Dee would have been begging for harder by then, but this time it was not to be fast and hard. As if Ryo sensed the need, he kept his thrusts steady and slow, gradually building the tempo that would take them both to that sweet release.

The next time Dee looked up at Ryo, his partner was breathing more heavily, his moans that accompanied each thrust getting louder. His strokes were getting firmer. He was still hitting that spot, driving Dee delirious in pleasure. Dee moved his hands from Ryo’s shoulders and grabbed onto his wonderful lover’s hips, forcing him to drive in just a little harder.

A fingertip ran along the slit of Dee’s throbbing, twitching cock as Ryo took Dee’s hint and drove in deeper, in fast jerky thrusts.

“God, yeah…” Dee moaned. “That’s it. Like that.” His own chest rose and fell, as sweat droplets ran down his smooth chest. “Ryo.” It was almost over for Dee.

“I love you, Dee,” Ryo intoned between pants and drove in harder, the fingers wrapped about Dee’s cock stroking faster.

Dee threw his head back and cried out as he spilled his seed over Ryo’s hand, splashing onto Ryo’s belly and dripping down onto his own. He let out a sigh, and said the only word he was able to form coherently. “Ryo….”

Ryo thrust one final time, then Dee felt himself being filled with the sweet essence of Ryo’s cum. Dee sighed again and shuddered from the sensation of Ryo’s powerful orgasm deep inside him.

Dee felt as if he was merely a puddle on the mattress. Ryo gently pulled out, shaking arms on each side of Dee barely supporting him. Dee grabbed onto Ryo’s waist and pulled, causing the spent man to topple on him.

He grabbed Ryo’s face between his hands. “I love you,” he intoned before giving him a lazy, loving kiss.

“I love you, too, Dee,” Ryo replied. He slid off Dee to settle by his side, pulling Dee into his arms. He tenderly nuzzled the side of Dee’s head. “I love you more than anything,” he said.

Dee smiled, melting into the embrace, feeling the kisses cover him with love as a blanket did for warmth. He felt warm too. Warm, and happy and loved. He closed his eyes.

It was the last thing he remembered for a while.

When he woke up, he found he was still in Ryo’s arms. The soft breathing coming from his partner indicated Ryo was only in a light doze. Dee shifted his head to kiss Ryo’s chin.

“Huh?”

“Maybe we should get into a more comfortable position so you could get real sleep?” Dee suggested.

“No. I’m fine. I just dozed off while watching you sleep,” Ryo replied sleepily.

Dee felt a fluttering warmth fill his being at the confession Ryo made while half asleep.

“I like doing that too after I make love to you,” Dee admitted. “Whenever I can keep my eyes open.”

Ryo chuckled lazily, fingers going through Dee’s hair. “I suspected that much.” He let out a happy sigh. “Feel better, love?”

Dee nodded, his head back on Ryo’s chest, feeling the steady strong rhythm of Ryo’s heartbeat. He smiled happily. “Yeah. Much. Thank you.”

“Feel like talking about it now?”

Dee sighed heavily. “Depends.”

Ryo opened his eyes and lifted his head. “On?”

Dee lifted his so he could see Ryo’s face. “Whether or not there’s any gifts you would rather not have me open in front of Bikky?”

Ryo laughed. “No. Nothing naughty this year, I’m afraid. I’m afraid I got horribly sentimental and went for the sap.”

“Oh really?” Dee asked, enjoying the banter. “Now I’m really curious.”

“What about you, Dee?” Ryo asked. “Anything naughty for me?”

Dee buried his face in Ryo’s chest. “I’m afraid not. I went for sap too.”

“I’m not surprised, marshmallow.”

“Hey!” Dee protested with a smirk. “I’m more a S’mores than just marshmallow, you know.”

“What? Hard and crunchy on the outside, and soft in the middle? Oh, and sweet tasting outside and in.”

Dee laughed. “Yeah. That sounds right.”

“Fine. I’ll call you S’mores then. Okay, S’mores.”

“Oh boy,” Dee chuckled. “I walked into that one, didn’t I?”

“Yeah. So you want to talk? I guess we can always open our gifts when Bikky is opening his.”

“It seems to be the best plan given the time.” Dee sighed.

“It’s about that little boy, isn’t it?” Ryo asked.

“Yeah. Hell, I… Ryo, I don’t want to open any wounds that just healed for you.”

“Shh Dee. You can’t open the wounds that you helped heal. That poor woman’s death is affecting you more than it is me. Not that I’m unfeeling about it. But no, Dee. I’m not associating it with losing my parents on Christmas Eve, if that’s what you’re afraid of. The woman had already passed on before I felt myself finally lay those old wounds to rest. Now what’s bugging you about it? Other than there’s a tiny baby now without parents in the orphanage that you call home.”

“Well, there’s that. That’s what started it. Not that I’m feeling sorry for myself over it. Well, at first I wasn’t. When I first heard the news, all I wanted was for that child to never go without having parents. Then I realized I wanted it to have at least what I had. I had two kind, loving people in my life. Two people that I came to call Mother and Dad. Despite growing up in an orphanage. I was lucky. I still am, because I still have Mother. I want to make sure that baby gets at least that much in life.”

“Well, with Mother there, I’m sure he will, Dee,” Ryo pointed out tenderly.

“Yeah,” Dee smiled. “If they never get in touch with a relative who will take the baby in, he will have that much.”

“But?” Ryo’s tone left no doubt that there was more and was not going to allow Dee to shy away from it.

“Well, then the feeling sorry for myself showed up. Only I didn’t realize it was that. Not until we were in the bathroom, after the shower. I’m just confused, I guess. I still feel like I’m six or seven in some ways. Watching ‘Daddy’ walk away after dropping me off. I never stayed overnight in Jess’ place until I was 14. And that was only because Jess ran into me the first time I got drunk. He knew if I went home in that condition, Mother would skin me alive. So he called her and said some cock and bull story, I don’t remember… going to a game or something, and that I was going to stay over his place after. I don’t think she bought the story, but never said anything about. Just the way she looked at me when I got home the next day. Anyway, that was the first and last time I stayed at Jess’ place.”

Dee closed his eyes, burying his face in Ryo’s neck. He felt Ryo’s arm tighten around his back and his other hand softly stroke his arm in a comforting manner. He lifted his head again to speak. “For years, all through my childhood I guess, every time Jess would drop me off, I would stand by the window and watch until I couldn’t see him anymore. Until Mother would take me away from the window. And each time while I watched him, I would ask myself why couldn’t I go home to his place? Even once in a while. Maybe weekends. I got over it as I got older. Then today, while holding that baby, I found myself wondering if his relatives are never found, or if found relatives won’t take him, should I take him home and raise him as my own. As our child, along with Bikky.”

Ryo kissed the side of his head. “But this isn’t about agonizing over that decision?”

Dee shook his head. “We don’t know if someone will be found yet. No, I don’t want to have to make that decision, only to have him taken away from me. We’re only going to think about it once we have a confirmed orphan with no family.”

“And until then?”

“Ah geez! I feel like a total idiot,” Dee sighed.

“Why?”

“It’s so stupid.”

“So far I haven’t heard anything stupid, Dee.” Fingertips stroked along the side of his face. “In fact, everything I’ve heard so far only reminded me of why I love you so much.”

“Ryo,” Dee sighed, unable to stop the sloppy, happy smile he gave his partner. “You do spoil me too much.”

“Only because you deserve it. And no more than you indulge me.” He kissed Dee’s nose. “So, tell me what is bothering you then?”

Dee took a deep breath. “Okay. Here goes. I started to wonder why…. Why, if it came to it, I’m willing to take that baby home with me… and I’ve known that baby only for days. Meanwhile, Jess, who I have no doubt loved me like a son, could not take me home? Not even for a little while here and there?” Dee dropped his head. “There. Now I feel like a loser.”

Instead of laughing, Ryo continued to gently stroke him, comforting him. “Did Jess ever have a significant other? Even living apart?”

“No. But still. You took Bikky in and you were single.”

“Yeah, I did. I acted impulsively. But you know what, Dee? Not to say I would have ever considered giving him up, but the only reason why I managed to make it work is because of you. Yeah, you spent a lot of time screaming and yelling at Biks. But when he really needed you, you were always there for him. When I really needed you to help me with him, you were there for me too. Shortly after taking him in, I realized being a single detective and trying to raise a child by myself was a pretty crazy idea. And even if we were not lovers then, shortly after we got paired off as partners, somehow the word seemed to extend beyond what was expected for work. You were always my partner, Dee. My best friend. My other half. Bikky may live with me, but we raised him, Dee. Me and you together from day one. I guess Jess didn’t have someone like that in his life.”

Dee found he could not answer.

“Dee?”

Dee closed his eyes and shook his head. “Aw, shit Ryo,” he managed to croak. “Why in the hell did you have to do that?”

Ryo laughed, kissing the side of Dee’s face again. “Because it’s the truth. If you didn’t figure that out already, then it’s time I told you. Just so you know.”

Dee opened his eyes and gazed at Ryo. “You’re amazing. You should know that. I’ve always known that, but it seems every once in a while I find something else to still be amazed by you. I pretty much felt the same. Like I had my other half somehow. Which is why I knew I was in love with you. Why I needed so badly to make you mine. And to have you make me yours.”

“Well, we did just that. And we seem to continue doing that,” Ryo replied softly. “Now, from what I know of Jess, that covered when you were very young. Then along the way, he got mixed up with Bruno’s organization.”

“Yeah. I don’t know when, but I get the feeling it was for a while.”

“And didn’t he lie to what’s his name, the other guy he was working with in the organization.”

“That would be Buck,” Dee said through clenched teeth, never forgetting the name of the man who killed his childhood best friend.

“Yeah, him. Anyway, from what you told me, he lied to that guy about knowing you. To protect you. Because he knew what would happen if they knew about you.”

Dee gritted his teeth. “I guess Jess knew I fit the description of the pretty boys Buck liked to employ for ‘services’.”

“Exactly. I’ve seen pictures of you back then, Dee. Watched Mother’s home movies. You had more to offer than just any pretty boy. You had much more. How you still appeared not only pretty, but had this aura of innocence, yet have so much fire within you.” Ryo shook his head, then smiled tenderly. “I still don’t understand it. I still can see some of that in you sometimes.”

“And for a group of losers that liked to employ young boys that made me first picking, huh? Yeah. Not only did Buck offer me a job – or two. So did Bruno, the man himself.”

“Exactly. I think Jess realized that. You probably had much in qualities that could be used or molded in some capacity. He wanted to keep them from finding out about you, because he was doing his best to steer you away from a life of crime. Maybe if they approached you earlier, you might have been tempted, given some of the other things you were into.”

“Yeah, well. You have a point there.”

“On the other hand, maybe you would have turned them down. Probably because of Mother. I’ve noticed in what I’ve heard from both you and her, that despite your start in a life of crime, you were still somewhat of a momma’s boy. Being home on time, or risking Mother’s wrath. Never getting involved with drugs. Some things you still remained innocent from. My guess is because you could never do anything that would hurt her badly.”

Dee nodded. “You’re right again.”

“But chances are given a younger age, if you were living with Jess, they would have found a way to get you involved. Somehow, someway. They also could have taken you to use as leverage in controlling Jess. Jess didn’t want to take that chance. It was better you spent less time at his apartment where someone could arrive and get a good look at you. You were better off living at the orphanage with Mother. And even you said yourself, you still don’t feel like you’re an orphan. I think you grew up with the mindset that your mother ran the orphanage, so you both lived there.”

“Yeah. I never put it into words, but you’re right. That is how I felt. And Jess… he never bothered to take me in because he loved me too much to take a chance of my getting involved in his dirty dealings. Or worse, getting killed because of them.”

“Exactly. You’re right, Dee. You are very lucky. Because you had two parents who loved you very much. Mother still does. And I know Jess does too.” He pulled Dee’s head to rest against his. “I’d like to think that right now, my parents and Jess are standing together, smiling down on us both, and at peace knowing how happy we both are. How loved we know we both always had been.”

Dee smiled tenderly. “I like that thought myself.” He shifted his head. “Thank you, Ryo.” He gently kissed Ryo. “I love you.” He took Ryo’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“I love you too, Dee.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the simplicity of just being together. Slowly their eyes started to close.

With heads still together, holding hands, they finally fell asleep. They were still deeply asleep, unaware of when Bikky came home that morning.

Shortly after when they were awakened by the excited boy’s knocking at the bedroom door, expecting Christmas breakfast and to open his gifts, for Dee and Ryo, morning had come too soon. It was only because of Bikky’s enthusiasm, which made him seen younger than he was, grasping a childhood he had almost lost that gave them the energy and shrugged away the effects of the sleep they did not get as they prepared breakfast.


End file.
